DAUGHTER OF A GOD
by MoreThenMyself
Summary: Just read, it's kind of like a fantasy type thing. Read and Review. I will put M just in case I decide to go that way with it.
1. SHE WILL BE GREAT

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter character.I do however own the Owl (Jarella)**

**A/N: This is the first story of it's kind written by myself. I never wrote a story like this before, and honestly didn't know I had it in me. Most of the names are just fictional, so dont write hate reviews saying that I am wrong, it's pretend, so bear with me, alright? **

**'Character Purpose's'**

**The-Child-Goddess: **She is a young woman who had been earth sent, from her father Zeus. She was to be raised by two chosen, who had no magic ability once so ever.

**The Protector: **_The first of a half born, his job is to look out for 'Zeuz's' daughter while on earth. He knows everything that is expected of him, and he knows all that is there to know rergarding the reason of why The-Child-Goddess was sent to Earth._

**The Distraction: **_The second half born, his job is just to make sure that 'The Protector' is able to help the The-Child-Goddess, but doesn't exactly know why. _

**The-Wizard-Prince: **A Prince of all Witche's, and Wizards on Earth, the son of a spy.

**Jarella: **_She is the the llink between Zeuz, and The-ChildGoddess, she watches over the earth to make sure her masters plans are fulfilled. She is a black owl, magical creature that could expand it's size, or shrink to be as small as an ant, she has rare blue eyes, and a silver beak. She also could take on any form._

**Best Friends: **_Two wizards, of the same age as The-Child-Goddess. Also the sister of the big magic family._

**Angel:** _He is to be the father of The-Wizard-Prince. He was one of the most respected Angels on Zeuz's side._

**DAUGHTER OF A GOD**

**THE PURPOSE: **

_Zeus "A child will be sent, to two not of the magic world, still she alone will hold more knowledge, and be the most poweful, in all the world. She will be above all, mythical creatures, and magic, alike. She will show charm, kindness, love, respect, courage, love, and above all patience to all. She will make all that is good around her, strong, by encourageing them. She will be one with nature, she will be one with the stars, She will be ... The Child Goddess ..."_

_Jarella "But who will bear this child, Zeuz?" _

_Zeus "I will pick two humans, they will bring her up as such for eleven years, then she will be sent to the finest Witchcraft, and Wizardry School, there ever has been."_

_Jarella '"That is alot of power for a child, Zeuz."_

_Zeus "I will only give her the power, as I seem fit to give it to her as she grows, she will always have knowledge beyond her years, that so that the finest scholars will be impressed. She will be also given upon birth patients, charm, kindness, love. She will not know who she is until her eighteenth birthday."_

_Jarella "Why would you send yoru daughter down to that planet?"_

_Zeuz"There will be a battle, a war of all time against the dark." _

_Jarella "Zeuz, will she know you are her father?"_

_Zeuz "I will tell her on her eighteenth birthday."_

_Zeuz held the small girl in the palm of his hand, and let a single tear cover the small babies body, "She will be Protected," he made a hole looking down at the earth, and dropped the child to the planet Earth._

**I CAN'T BE**

"Wake up, Mione!" The young Weasley girl was shaking her friend, "The weidest thing just happened?"

Hermione sat up in bed, and glared at the younger girl, "What is it Ginny?"

"There was a shooting star, just now," Ginny pointed out her window.

"You've seen them before, and so have I, go back to sleep," The older girl rolled to her side.

"Never in the day time," The younger girl walked to the window.

At this, the older girl jumped out of bed, and went to the window with the younger, there was indeed a shooting star, and look theres the sun. She watched in amusement, "What a interesting way to start the new school year off."

Just then, an owl came into the room, with a parchment connected to it's foot. It landed on Hermione's arm, "There's a message for you, your Hinest."

Hermione took the letter, then realized the owl had been talking, she thought she was going crazy, she looked at the creature, and noticed it wasn't Harry's owl, or the Weasley's. She looked at Ginny, "Did you hear the own talk?"

Ginny looked at her friend, as if the older girl had gone mad, "Owls don't talk Mione."

"Only you could hear me," The owl spoke again, "Read the letter, I do want to know what it says."

Hermione stared at the owl for a few moments, it had been all black, with blue eyes, and a silver beak, she never in her life seen an owl like this before, but at the same time she felt deep inside she did know the owl. She remembered the letter in her hand, it was from her parents. She miled to herself, "Mom, and dad wrote me a letter." She quikly opened it up.

_**Our Dearest Hermione,**_

_**This letter is one of the hardest things we ever had to do in our lives, but it is time for you to know. Alan, and I are not your real parents, but we raised you like you were. We wish we could explain in the letter why we did what was asked of us, but someone else is going to speak to you. We hope you find it in your hearts to forgive us, we love you sweety.**_

_**Always,**_

_**Mom, and Dad. Alan, and Shelia Granger.**_

Hermione felt tears getting ready to escape, but tried her hardest to hold them back, "There not my real parents, and they tell me now, on my birthday?"

Ginny still stood at the window, she watched as grey clouds started filling the air, then realized what her friend just told her, and hurried and wrapped the older girl in a hug, "It's alright Hermione."

Hermione let her cheers free, as they ran down her cheek. Every once in a while she would scream out.

The two girls didn't noticed the rain now falling, and thunder striking, but two doors down, the four boys piled at there window watching the show. They heard Hermione scream out, just then lightening appeared. They just thought it all a coincidence, and the Twins started making a game of it.

Fred held his pencil, and pretended to be conducting an Ochestra, he would wave his arms wildly, and point whenever he heard the girl in the next room cry, and then point at the lightening as it followed, "Hey, maybe I could sale tickets?"

Ron was falling on the floor laughing, "No one would pay a cent to see you in your boxers, conducting an ochestra Fred,"

Harry agreed with his friend.

Fred turned to look at his brother, feeling he had to give his brother the go ahead for something.

George nodded, as he walked out of the room, and towards his sisters room, where the sobbing girl was, he opened the door, and looked at his sister, "I need to talk to Hermione."

Ginny looked at her friend, and then nodded, leaving the two alone, not knowing the reason.

"Good morning, George," The owl jumped onto George's open arm, "Voldamort is defeated, now is time to go on with the plan."

"Stop talk-" Hermione was getting ready to tell the owl to shut up, because no one was able to hear it, when she was interupted.

"Jarella, how are you?" George stroked the owl addoringly.

Hermione just stared at George, "Wait you could hear it talk?"

**BEFORE ALL WAS FINAL-HER PEOPLE (other words a flashback to the planning of everything)**

_Zeuz "There will be a man, he will be born in the fourth bearing of a witch, he will have a free spirit, will to laugh, gentle soul that could cheer anyone up. He will be one half of the fertled egg, but be responsible for the young girl. He will not be brought into this world alone, because on his side there will his other half. The Distraction, this child will help The-Chid-Goddess, by letting all unworthy attention fall onto him. When She cries, and needs comforting, The Distraction will began his hob, while The Protector will go to the childs side. Together, they will act as one together but carry seperate responsibilities towards my daughter, The-Child-Goddess."_

_Jarella "By the look in your eyes, I assume you already picked the Wizard family."_

_Zeuz, nodded knowingly, "There are only two I would trust to take care of such wild twins as these two will grow to be, and I already set them on there way. They will be born two years before The-Child-Goddess comes to the planet."_

_Jarella "How will they meet, and not know who one another are meant for?"_

_Zeuz "The first born of the twins, will know all that is happening, while the second born will only know where his duties lay. Oh yes, and I think I shall make those two with humor, and through there personality, my daughter will learn to not take all matters to seriously. They will meet, through the next beared child, a boy. He will be her bus friend, along with a boy that will be known for living through the most evil of spells. I had planted my protection on that child, where his mother, and father will be given all credits. He will be remembered as The-Boy-Who-Lived, this boy, too, will be my daughters other best friend. He is the one my daughter is sent down to fight beside."_

_Jarella "What happens when the war is over?"_

_Zeuz "She shall find The-Wizard-Prince, and rule beside him as his queen."_

_Jarella "Isn't his father a spy for Dumbbledor, the greatest wizard, besides Merlin himself?"_

_Zeuz "Yes, and that is why they aren't meant to be together, there minds will be as children, coming from two diffrents worlds, forced to hate eachother, until my plan is fulfilled."_

_Jarella "You know what your doing."_

_Zeuz, laughed a heart laugh, causing the planets to rattle, "I always do."_

_TBC_

**I hope you like this enough to leave good reviews. I apologise if my spelling is off. Please don't hold it against my writting. Review!**


	2. THE PLAN

_**A/N: Thank you for the review, it really made my morning to see someone thought it interesting. I was kind of worried when writting it, because I did not know what people would think, but at the same time I couldn't stop writting it, because the more I wrote, the more I became like the characters. I hope you enjoy chapter two.**_

_**I also forgot to let you know, Jarella is able to take on anyform.**_

_**Summary: This is taken in the last year of Hogwarts.**_

**THE-WIZARD-PRINCE**

Draco Malfoy, flawless skin, dreamy greyish/blue eyes, over six feet tall, every womans dream. Or at least that was what the younger Draco would say to himself when ever looking in the mirror. Today he looked in the mirror, and all he felt was 'diffrent' that wasd the only thing he could think of to describe it, at least he was going to be going back to his friends, he knew they could always cheer him up. Maybe.

"Son, we have to talk," Lucius stood in the doorway of his son, he had known today was the day that he should know of what was expected of The-Wizard-Prince, although the boy hadn't known he was royalty.

**PLANNING OF THE-WIZARD-PRINCE**

_Zeuz "Lucius, my most trusted of all Angels, I have a job for you."_

_Lucius "What is it?"_

_Jarelle "Yes, I am also interested to know."  
_

_Zeuz "You very well know, there will be a great battle on earth, alot of lives will be taken, and no one is safe to take the throne of the castle."_

_Lucius "What do you want me to do?"_

_Zeuz "Now I wouldn't ask any other of my Angels, but you. You are going to be of the earth, live among non-magic, and magic of all things. You will be alone responsible, with your wife of course, to take care of the child she will be carrying. The child is to be betroved to my daughter. So as I rule up above, your son, and my daughter will rule from earth."_

_Lucius "I will be honored to do what you ask of me, but what exactly is my purpse, I know you don't just want me to go down, and raise a child."_

_Zeuz "You were always smart, I am going to make you the right hand man of Voldamort, and your to be a spy for Dumbledore. I wearn, people will not like you, they will think you are on the side of evil, and you are not to tell anyone otherwise, or my plans will not beable to be fulfilled."_

_Lucius "But I thought you told me once that Voldamort only recruits pureblood wizards, and witches."_

_Zeuz "That's the other thing, I am making you a poweful wizard, not as powerful as your son will be, or not as powerful as Dumbledore, and Voldamort, but you will have great power, in order to pull my plan off."_

_Jarella "Sorry, but when will this boy be born, the one Lucius-The-Angel is to take care of?"_

_Zeuz "The boy will be born sixth months before my daughter."_

_Lucius "Who is my wife going to be?"_

_Zeuz "She is a beautiful witch, and I have made it she falls in love with you at first site. You will still take on the appearance of and Angel, be able to charm her, and you will be married and bear the boy. Your wifes name is Narcissa Black."_

**BACK TO THE PRESENT**

"What is it you wanted to talk to me about, father?" Draco went to where his bed was, and sat on the edge, looking at his father.

Lucius made his way to his son, "It is time for me to tell you everything, from who I was before, to who I became to be your father."

Draco gabve his dad a puzzled look, "Father, not that I have done anything, but I do know about what happens with little wizards, and witch's behind closed doors."

The older man laughed, at what his son said, "No, I mean it is time I tell you, who I really am."

Draco jumped off of his bed, fear hitting him, he glared at his father, "You're one of them for reals, you're really a Death Eater, not a spy. I though-"

"Silence Boy," Lucius warned in a voice his son had never heard before, it was one of much higher athurity, it was the voice of one who had sat along side Zeuz.

Draco looked at his father, wide eyed, not had expected the tone, it wasn't a mean tone, but a tone that could get even Dumbledore himself to be silent, he stepped closer to his father, "Who are you, and what have you done to my father?"

Lucius sat down, crossed leg as he absent mindedly floated, he was what he was before coming to this planet, he looked at his son, "I am the head Angel, I have sat beside Zeuz himself, I have fought beside him for many years. I am the one he trusted to take on the role as your father, to help in the war, that already had been faught, and won. Now it is time to put Zeuz's other plan together."

"An Angel," Draco looked at his father, questionly, not realizing his father was sitting, while floating in front of him, "So you fell in love with mom, and asked to be on earth to be with her," He made quotation marks whenever using Zeuz, or being an Angel, as if he didn't believe, "So why would you give up being close to a-What to bloody hell?" He noticed his father floating, and a light glow started to appear around the older mans features, "You are an Angel."

"I did what I did for the love of my master, Zeuz, your mother was made to love me, and I was given the gift to beable to love her, and we wear to bear The-Wizard-Prince. I was told to tell you this, on the eighteenth birthday of the one, whom you are to be married to, and together you will help her rule down here."

"Don't you mean she will rule beside me, down here?" Draco corrected.

Lucius stood, still standing at least an inch off the ground, "She is more poweful then all who are here on earth, and she controls all her father Zeuz controls. _**YOU WILL RULE BESIDE THE-CHILD-GODDESS!**_"

Draco covered his eyes, as a bright light shone through out his father's body, "Okay, I will rule beside her," he waited until his father seemed a little more calmer, "Wait I thought Zeuz had a son, Hercules?"

Lucius shook his head, "This is going to be a long night."

**AT THE BURROW**

George set Jarella onto the post of the bed, and made his way to Hermione, "I have known Jarella many years, your father would send her to me during the night sometimes, when I went to wait by the lake. He has been telling me what was happening, and told me how to keep his Child safe."

"You know my father?" Hermione eyes began to dry, just as the sun appeared again, she heard Ron in the next room.

"That was a shoret rain."

"Take my hand," George stood, and held his hand out to the giorl in front of him, "It is time for you to meet your father."

She stared at her friend, confused, but took his hand. She tried to remember the last time she seen either one of the twins so serious.

Jarella flew on the outside of the window, she looked behind her, "I will take you two there."

George snapped his finger, and both him, and the girl were on the back of the now larger bird, he held onto the young girl, as to protect her from anything that might fly at her, he could tell she was afraid someone would see them, so he leaned and whispered in her ear, "No one could see us, when we are all together riding her."

"George, I don't know what you expect from me, be I don't like you like that," She had thought that the boy was trying to make her fall for him, and thought he was making all this happen.

George laughed, "I know. I am only doing what is asked of me, sorry if you think I am trying to romance you."

Jarella flew to the top of the highest mopuntain, where there laid a temple, she lowered one of her own wings, and waited till the two were safely on the ground before shrinking back down to normal size, she looked at George, "Take the her into the temple, he will be waiting for her there."

"Thank's Jarella," He lead the girl into the temple, and leaned in to whisper, "He will be here shortly," he kissed the childs cheek, and left the temple, waiting outside, he sat on the steps, as Jarella sat beside him, "It's amazing how this all seems to be falling together," he looked at the owl, "Jarella, what happens after she marry's The-Wizard-Prince? What will happene to me, and George?"

"You will always be of need to The-Child-Goddess, you will be there through all her existance," Jarella reached her wing out, as to comfort George, "Your brother and you will remain as you are to the child."

George kissed the topf of the owls head, "You are a good friend Jarella, even if you only appear to me as an owl."

She smiled, "What other way would I make myself appear?"

George raised a brow, "You could take on more then one form?"

"Yes," Jarella's wings stretched out into arms, as her bird body turned into a young womans body. In her human form she had tan skinh, black hair, blue eyes, and her lips were covered with silver, along with the eyeshadow, and her revealing dress. Her silver dress wrapped around her frame, covering her breast, and and legs, but revealing her stomach. She smiled at herself, as she looked at the young boy, "Not bad looking for being little over 2000 years old."

The red headed boys cheeks were red, never in his life had he seen such beaty in one creature, except of course in Hermione, but next to Hermione Jarella was definiately the second.

**INSIDE THE TEMPLE**

"He will be here shortly," George kissed her cheek before going back outside the temple with Jarella.

Hermione walked towards the statue of Zeuz, and looked around at the other statues, one of the statues were of a female holding a child below hwe breast, she couldn't help but see familiar features in the features of the baby in her arms, looked like her baby picture. She shrugged the thought from her head, "What a dork, Hermione, don't go comparing yourself to Goddess's," she scolded herself.

"Am I late?" A big voice filled throughout the temple, surrounding the girl.

Hermione turned around, not seeing anyone around her, "Who's there?"

"I am an old friend of yours," Lucius made himself visible, and he quikly bowed before the statue, "We are here to continue with your plan."

The statue began to move, it looked in the direction of the young girl, and smiled, "I remember when you zapped me with my own bolt, when you were born."

Draco was with his father, before she hadn't noticed him, but realized he must had been following his fathers leaque. His eyes were peaking up at her, and they seemed surprised to see her.

Hermione realized she had forgotten to bow, and stated to, but was being lifted up off the ground, she was eye to eye with the statue, 'Great, he's going to struck me with his lightening bolts for not bowing on time,' she thought.

"You bow to no one, you are higher then all on this earth," He reached his hand out, and set her on his statued lap, "Hermione, you are my daughter, and you should never be looked down upon anymore."

She turned around, and walked to the edge of Zeuz's knees, looking down at The Malfoys, they have been two of the major reasons she often felt she was looked down upon.

"It had all been part of the plan, my daughter. Forgive them, for they were only doing what I instructed, for your own safety. You and young Malfoy were not suppose to be betrayed as enemies of one another, so that way my Angel was able to be more convincing of being Voldamorts servent. Lucius was only a spy, and did only what I asked him to do," Zeuz reached his hand towards Draco, causing the boy to be lifted up from the ground, and then set him on his lap beside Hermione, he looked at his daughter, "This is you fiancee, you are to convince everyone that you are not more, or less then you were when you were last at school, for all will be revealed after you have graduated from Hogwartz, I do however-" He heard Lucius make a slight cough, then laughed, causing Draco to catch Hermione, as she fell from when Zeuz's body shook, ":ucius, you may now rise."

"Thank you Zeuz," Lucius dusted his knees off.

Hermione was looking into Draco's eyes, as he still seemed to be cradleing her in her arms from when she almost fell over, "I think I could manage standing on my own."

Draco smirked, how could he had been forced to hate someone so beautiful, and powerful he thought, he hadn;t realized he was still cradleing her, "Hermione, please forgive me."

Zeuz smiled at the scene on his lap, this is exactly what he wanted, "You two are free to began you courtship, whenever yopu seem fit."

It was as if a weight had been lifted off from Draco, and Hermione, that they had no idea was there. They looked at eachother, as if see one another for the first time. There bodies wanted eachother, there souls needed eachother, and now they were going to have one anotherfor the rest of there lives. Well after graduation.

"Maybe you should have left a little more of the spell on them, so that way we could make sure they don't do anything we wouldn't want them to do until they got married," Lucius look at Zeuz, "Unless you yourself don't care."

Zeuz nodded, as he pulled his daughter from Draco, and lifted her onto the other side, he looked at her, "You two are not allowed to do anything, until after you two are married," He looked towards the the entrace of the temple, "George, and Jarella come at once."

George, was holding Jarella on his arm, she was now the owl form again, bowed his head to Zeuz once he reached the god, and then got down on his knees, "Yes Zeuz."

Zeuz stared down at the red haired boy, "Watch out for my daughter, do npot let the two betroved, be alone for longer then neccessary. I want them both to remain pure, till there wedding night, I-"

"Wait a minute!"

All five eyes looked at Jerella.

She flew to Zeuz'z shoulder, and looked at him, "You want the two to get to know eachother, and eachothers ways, they are going to be married rather or not they had wanted to, or not, let them be with eachother, only they know when they are ready. Put a protection spell on her, that will keep her unable to bear there first child, until after the marraige. Besides I know you, and Hera didn't wait till marraige."

Zeuz nodded. he looked at his daughter, "You two are free to get to know eachother, Hermione, but please if you can't don't do anything you are not ready for." He looked at Georgem "You may now depart," he looked at Jarella, "I have one final word for you."

"George, and Hermione you will be going back with Lucius, he will se you two make it back to the burrow as you left it, no one will know you were gone," Jarella held her feather, as to be pointing to where the Angel-Lucius stood, along with Draco.

After all had left, Jarella changed back into the human form. She looked at Zeuz, "I am ready to take on my part now, I have spoken to Dumbledore."

"Then the second half of the plan as began," Zeuz grinned, "I assume you explained to George everything abpout your doing's?"

Jarella smiled, "I have."

TBC

_**A/N: I hope you liek this story. Please read, and review. Bet you can't wait to see what happens with HG&DM, and what might happen with GW&Jar.**_

_**  
**_


	3. BURNING TOUCHES

**A/N: I hope you still like this story, I am starting to have fun with it. Thanks to the person who reviewed, it was a good way to start the day off.**

Lucius had told Draco, and Hermione all about the marraige they were about to embark in, and how they were made for eachother. The reason they were brought up to dislike eachother, and why Draco had to be so mean, was so Lucius wouldn't tip Voldamort off, that he was on Dumbledore's side. He talked about how he was over two-thousand years old, and that he was there from the moments the plans were barely born, until they were ready to be acted on. He talked about how awkward it was at first, not having the magic, that all Angels had when with Zeuz. Even though he was able to be a powerful wizard, it still wasn't the same as when he was an Angel in the skies.

George had taken in every word, that Lucius said, he thought it all fascinating how everything was working, "Wow, and I thought my job was important," he smiled back at Hermione, who wasn't even staring at him, and again at the angel-turned-wizard.

Lucius, rested a hand on George's shoulder, "You have by far the most treasured of jobs, any god, or goddess would love to be the one to take the job as The-Protector, and you have done a good job of it as well, might I add."

In the back seat of the flying carraige, the two betroved stared at eachother, inching there hands closer. When there pinkies touched, a warm sensation rushed through both there bodies, causing both to blush.

Draco placed his hand over Hermione's, feeling the warmth flow through him again, if it was like this when they were just touching, maybe they should take it easy, "So what do you think of all this," he was now resting his hands on his lap, wondering what it would be like when they kissed, but he barely was able to hold her hand for more the a second without feeling the burning feeling of wanting her.

Hermione looked at Draco, she never knew there could be this kind of feelings running through her body, just by a couple small touches, "That was intense."

"Now Hermioen, if ever you need anything, rather it be for you, or for anyone, it is my job to see you get it," Lucius waved his hand, causing the carraige to land gracefully, in the front of The Burrow. "I decided there was no use in going back to time, since The Weasley already knew this day was coming, there really was no point in keeping it a secret."

"Wouldn't my father be upset?" Hermione looked at the back of Lucius head.

"He would had stopped me, or had us already be back in time," Lucius smiled back at The-Child-Goddess, "Wouldn't you think so?"

The carraige came to a graceful stop, it was almost as if it had landed on a pillow of clouds.

Draco hurried out of the carraige, and opened the door for his future wife, "My dear," he felt the burning when she accepted his hand, to help her out, 'Should remember to wear gloves, next time.'

"Do you think gloves would work?" Hermione asked, not realizing that Draco had said it to himself.

George, and Lucius looked at The-Child-Goddess, and back at eachother, "She has all her gifts now. Her teacher will soon be making himself known," he looked at the girl, "Wonder who it is."

Molly came out of the Burrow, shocked to see Lucius, and Draco at her house, being the good house host she was, and knowing now that Lucius wasn't really a Death Eater, she reached out her arms, "Good morning Lucius, see you found George, and Hermione. If I hadn't know better I would think they were in love or something."

Lucius smiled at the woman, "It is a good thing you do know them better."

It was true, Zeuz had come to Authur in a dream, and explained to him, along with his wife, the purpose pof the twins, and about The-Child-Goddess, and that her sons would hold two very important jobs, one as The Protector, and the other as The Distraction. In fact it was the day after the war, that Zeuz had talked again in a dream with Authur, and Molly, explaing about who Lucius was, and what his part in the whole plan was, and about Draco.

Molly stopped before going into the house, and looked at Hermione, "Happy Birthday, dear."

"Thanks, Molly," Hermione

Fred, Ron, Harry, and Ginny came running out of the house, all freezing, when they saw Draco, and Lucius. Fred was the first to say something, "So are you feeling better?" He was looking at the girl, and then looked at George.

George exchanged looks with his twin, one of those, the eyes could say everything looks, he looked at Hermione, "How about some food, I could eat a horse."

Hermione grinned, she clasped arm with George, and realized that there never had been any burninjg feelings with that boy, not like with Draco, "It's diffrent with you."

George knowing what she was talking abotu nodded, "That is because you were meant for one person, and I am you protector, so in order to poritect you, I had to be protected, otherwise I could never do my job right," he said in almost a whisper, he looked at Draco, "You feel like eating a horse," teased George.

Draco took the comment, as an invitation to eat with the family, and followed George, and Hermione into the house,

"I think that would be a yes," Fred teased wrapping an arm around The-Wizard-Prince.

Ron, Harry, and Ginny stood dumbfounded, at the whole scene, 'Why is everyone being so nice to the Malfoys?' That was the question running through all three of there minds.

Later that night, after everyone, including the Malfoys were asleep, Hermione sneaked out of the house, and went to the lake. She stripped down to just her birthday suite, and inched her way into the lake. She had done this numerous times before, once all the Weasley's, and Harry had gone to sleep. She loved the fill of the cool water against her skin, it was relaxing. There was always someone watching out for her, unnoticed, from inside the The Burrow, George, he would stand by his window, and watch the girl, making sure nothing happened to her, but on this night he noticed someone else going to the lake, the head was as bright as the moon that night had been full. It was the young Malfoy.

Draco Malfoy watched as Hermione swam, her wet hair was covering most her front as she stood waist length in the water, he never would had believed, him, Draco Malfoy, would be the one to marry a Goddess, Hermione. He went to step away, but a twig snapped, causing The-Child-Goddess to lower herself, to where you could only see her head.

She looked right at Draco, her brown eyes, meeting his blue ones, she smiled slowly lifting herself from the water, as if she didn't care rather he saw her or not, "So you, and Lucius leaving before breakfast, or are you going to stay another night?"

The blonde almost fell, as he tried to lean against the tree, he kept staring at her, "W-w-what was that?"

The young girl smiled, "Am I making you uncomfortable?" She started walking out of the water, to where her clothes had been laying in front of The-Wizard-Prince.

Draco shook his head, to gain some sense back, he bent down to hand Hermione her night clothes, just as she had, there fingers touched, causing the burning feeling to return withing both of the, it wasn't as intense as though. "So you come out here to swim all the time, with no clothes?" He watched as she put the nightgown back on herself.

"Well it's not like I am in danger," She looked towards the house, and waved to George, who had been in the window watching,

Draco looked to see who she was waving to, and noticed one of the Weasley twins, he looked back at Hermione, "So you don't care if anyone sees you naked?"

"George isn't anyone," She started back towards the house, "He is a good person, and he was always there when I felt hurt, or he would always be watching me." 

"I understand his role, in the life your father set you in, and for that I will be greatful to those times he was there after I had called you so many cruel names," Draco watched as she turned back around, and started back towards him, "Hermione, it was all part of the-"

"-plan, yes as my father said, all part of the plan he had for us all," She stood right in front of the young Wizard-Prince, and smiled, "It is funny though, you know?"

He stared at the young woman, "What might that be, love?" He reached for her hand, but ended up with her whole body being pressed against his, with his arm around her waist, he stared down at her.

"It burns everytime we are touching eachother, why?" She asked not even wanting to leave his arms, she closed her eyes, feeling the burning sensation her body was occupying at the moment, "This isn't-"

"-that bad," He leaned in and kissed the woman before him, holding her tightly against him to the point that no gaps were seen, then almost looked as one, "You know, the burning isn't really painful type of burn."

She pulled out of his arms, and took his hand in her own, then lead him back towards the 'Burrow', "Maybe it's love, we are meant to love eachother right?"

"Maybe, I mean Zeuz wouldn't make us get married, without having us fall in love right?" He pulled his hand out of hers, before going back into the house, and placed it around her waist.

_**A/N: Sorry this was a short chapter, but I will make it up to you.**_


	4. HOGWARTS

**A/N: I ADDED MORE PEOPLE, AND WANTED TO USE PEOPLE THAT WEREN'T TO WELL KNOW, SO IT WOULD HAD BEEN THE LAST PERSON YOU EXPECTED. I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER.**

Before everyone knew it, it had been time to go back to school. Lucius, and the Weasley's thought it be best for Draco to spend the remaining of the summer break with Hermione, at the burrow, so the two would get use to being around one another, and get to know each other a little better. They were at 9 3/4 getting ready to board the train, when Blaise, who had seen Draco get out of the Weasley vehicle, pulled his friend to the side.

"What are you doing with them?" Blaise asked a little annoyed.

Draco looked at his betroved, who was talking to George and Fred, then smiled at his friend, "I am getting ready to load the train, along with my fiancee."

Blaise started laughing, and patted Draco's arm, "You had me going for a moment," he looked at the others, then back at his friend, "So did they see you while driving by, and decie to help you because your father's car broke down?"

"No I spent most of my summer with them," The-Wizard-Prince, held his hand out, as Hermione came next to him, he smiled at her, then looked at his friend, "Hermione, and I are getting married."

Blaise's eye's would had popped out, if they had not been connected to him, he looked at her, "A mudblood," he glared at his friend, "You are into dirty blood, first you go off telling me about you had to save yourself for your chosen bride, and here you are marrying a mudblood."

"Draco, Hermione, the two of you will be sitting in the front of the train with the Professors, incase 'The Prophet' found a way to get on, they won't beable to get to you, I will be joining you," George came up beside The-Child-Goddess, he looked at Blaise, he heard all the boy was saying, "Mr. Zabini, this is no way to talk to the daughter of a god, now is it?"

Blaise rolled his eyes, "Yeah, right," he looked at Draco, "Buddying up with the Weasley's?" He looked at George, "Got held back, did you?"

"Actually Mr. Zabini," Lucius voice was heard from behind, "The Weasley twins are doing there job, as not to let spoiled brats harm, The-Child-Goddess, or the Wizard-Prince."

Blaise hardly was able to look Lucius in the eye, he felt like someone was burning his eyes with a fire, he looked away, "You've all gone mad, you have," he looked at Hermione, "How dare you tell others, you are the daughter of a god, you will..."

**THIS CHILD OF MINE, SHALL NOT BE CALLED A FRAUD**

_Jarella: "What should we do with this guy?"_

_Zeus: "He will learn on his own, you just keep an eye out over the Weasley's, Malfoys, and my child. I trust you to not let me down Jarella."_

_Jarella: "Have I ever done so, Zeus?"_

_Zeuz: "No you have not, you have always been nothing but honest, and faithful towards me,"_

_Jarella: "I had talked to Dumbledore, he set everything up for there arrival, and is going to tell the other students about the situation. Her trainer will help her learn what she is to do."_

_Zeuz: "Alright, for now I will erase any memmory that the young Zabini boy, ever had of Draco, and Lucius, or anyone he knows, the two houses need to learn, to get along so I will erase all he was brought to know about purebloods, and mudbloods."_

_**BACK ON EARTH**_

Blaise blinked his eyes, and looked at the two other students, "Do you know where I am suppose to board?"

Draco looked at Bleaise confused, but pointed to the train behind him, "That's the train, the only one actually."

George, looked at Hermione, "You need to board, both of you."

Draco walked pass the fellow slytherine, and lead his betroved onto the train towards the teachers coach.

000000000

Later on after the sorting of the hat, Dumbledore stood andf addressed his stufdemts. He tapped his glass, causing everyone to become silents, he smiled, "Welcome to Hogwarts: School of Witchcraft, and Wizardry, the forbidden forest is off limits, and Mr. Filch has asked me to tell you, that the forbidden room is still forbidden," he looked at the Gryffindor table, then to the Slytherine table, "You are probably going to notice, that Draco Malfoy, and Hermione Granger, will not be having there meals with us. There are situations, which we as a school have had the boggest pleasure to be trusted with, and I, myself had no knowledge of who we had in our school, for the last six years. I, along with the other teachers, and students have had a goddess amongst us, for the last six years. And I will like to take this opportunity, to introduce your knew Mythology Proffesor," he gestured to the woman to his right, "Miss Alleraj, who will explain the situation, and rules of being amongst Hermione Granger."

The woman stood up, and smiled at the students, and got straight to the point, "All letters you write hom have been charmed, so that they go directly to me, and my College Lucius, or Dumbledore. You are not to imform your parents about attending the same school as The-Child-Goddess, or of The-Wizard-Prince, if we read a letter," she leaned against the table, as if she was going to share a secret to all the students, "I know how to read in every written language possible, and know all the codes as well, so if we see a letter telling anyone of the ,goddess, then I will destoy the parchment. Each letter of this kind, will loose you eighty house points. If you want to address Hermione, or Draco, then you are to do so in the pressence of Lucius, George Weasley, Collin Creevey, Oliver Wood, Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley, or myself."

Whispers shot throughout the 'Great Hall', at the name of Collin Creevey.

"Isn't he the short kid, always carrying the camera?" A Hufflepuff asked.

"That shrimp?" A Slythering, laughed.

"Harry Potter's, stalker?" A Ravenclaw asked, wide eyed.

Seamus, a Gryffindor, looked for the short blonde, he looked towards the headtable, "Collin isn't here!"

"He is with the others," Miss Alleraj, looked at the boy, "You will not beable to track them down, so don't try."

The Ange Lucius, l made himself noticed, "You will still beable to go home for the holidays, but if you are, you mus write on the parchment, so Madame Promfrey will beable to give you each a potion to for get all that you heard, through the months, and when you return she will give you another, to remember everything."

THE SECRET ROOM

Hermion stared at Collin, "So you're my trainer?"

Collin blushed, "No, I am the trainers, assistant. Make sure no one gets to you. While Seamus, Oliver trains you." He stood six-three now, and his blonde hair was to his shoulder now, with black highlights, but his face still looked as innocent as ever. He looked at The-Child-Goddess, "I am Jarella's assistant, I been following you around, because I was suppose to watch out for you, along with Potter. It was chosen to kill Voldemort, so that Zeuz could reclaim his name back down on earth, through his daughter."

"Why me, though?" Hermione looked at where Draco was standing, talking to George.

"Because, your Highness, it is all part of his plan," Oliver appeared behind Collin, out of no where.

"Oliver," Hermione almost fell out of her seat, at the sudden appearance of Oliver, but was levitated back by George.

"It's all interesting, how Zeuz had us all in the same house, and we never expected a thing, until now," George smiled at the goddess, "You've been surrounded, by the one's who were to be in your 'Court' the whole time, and had no clue."

Draco walked over to his betroves, and rested his hands over her shoulder, already use to the burning, "Wonder what other surprises, Zeuz has in store, for you."

Hermione smiled, "Who knows."

**A/N: I WOULD LIKE TO APOLOGISE FOR THE LONG DELAY, I JUST DIDN'T FEEL ANYRHING HAPPENING FOR THE STORY, UNTIL A FEW MINUTES AGO. I ACTUALLY STARTED THE CHAPTER RIGHT AFTER I POSTED THE THIRD ONE, BUT I COULDN'T THINK OF WHAT ELSE TO WRITE, BECAUSE OTHER STORIES CAME TO MIND. I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER. PLEASE READ, AND REVIEW.**


End file.
